This invention generally relates to decks constructed of an array of pavers and particularly to a pedestal support for an elevated paver deck assembly and a method for constructing such an assembly.
It is well known to construct deck surfaces from an array of cut natural stone or precast concrete elements commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cpaversxe2x80x9d. Typically, such pavers are rectangular in planform shape and are available in a variety of thicknesses. In the past such decks were usually constructed by placing the pavers on grade or in direct contact with an undersurface such as a roof. In order to facilitate drainage of the deck surface, provide for air circulation between the pavers and the undersurface and permit the construction of a level decking surface above an irregular or sloped undersurface it has become common in recent years to elevate the pavers from the undersurface. In such elevated assemblies the pavers are usually supported at their corners by a plurality of spaced pedestals or other supports resting on the undersurface.
Numerous designs for such pedestal supports are found in the prior art. One pedestal currently in use resembles a jackscrew and has a base, a cylindrical section extending upward from the base, a circular top and a cylindrical portion extending downward from the top which threadably engages the base. The height of the pedestal can be adjusted by rotating the top with respect to the base. Another known pedestal includes a vertically adjustable, hollow, cylindrical mold which is filled after adjustment with a curable proprietary mixture. When hardened the mixture forms a cylindrical core having adequate compressive strength to support the decking. The mold itself has a cylindrical base and a series of cylindrical, upwardly-extending telescopically adjustable sections.
These prior art devices function adequately as pedestals but each has certain inherent limitations and disadvantages. For example, the jackscrew unit is relatively expensive to manufacture, and as a result of its design is somewhat limited in its range of adjustability. Therefore, if a deck installation requires pedestals varying significantly in height, a number of different models of the pedestal must be kept on hand by the contractor. The pedestal having the cast core is also relatively expensive to manufacture and time-consuming to assemble. The contractor must first adjust the mold in height, then pour the core, and then await curing of the core before proceeding with assembly of the deck.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a pedestal support for use in an elevated paver decking assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, utilizing readily available stock materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide for such a pedestal support which can be assembled rapidly on site and is usable immediately upon assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for such a pedestal support which can be sized on site over a relatively wide range of heights.
It is a further object of this invention to provide for such a pedestal which may include an interlocking pedestal shim for making minor adjustments in pedestal height and an interlocking paver shim to compensate for minor variations in paver thicknesses.
Finally, it is yet another object of this invention to provide a method for constructing an elevated paver decking assembly utilizing such a pedestal support.
This invention can be broadly summarized as providing for a pedestal support for an elevated paver deck assembly which includes a one-piece cylindrical tower formed from plastic tubing, a cap slidably mountable on the upper end of the tower for supporting a plurality of pavers, and a base slidably mountable on the lower end of the tower. According to a more detailed aspect of the invention, the cap includes a plurality of spacers for providing uniform separation between the pavers. According to yet more detailed aspects of the invention the cap includes a downwardly-extending cylindrical portion defining a recess in which the tower can be slidably inserted and the base includes an upwardly extending, cylindrical portion in which a tower can be slidably inserted.
The invention can also be summarized as providing for such a pedestal support which includes at least one shim interlockingly attachable to the bottom surface of the base to provide for minor adjustment of the pedestal height. According to another detailed aspect of the invention, the pedestal support may also include a pedestal shim interlockingly attachable to the upper surface of the cap, permitting adjustment for minor variations in pedestal thicknesses.
The invention can also be summarized as providing for a method for constructing an elevated paving deck assembly which includes an array of pavers and a plurality of pedestal supports. Each such pedestal support includes a cap, a base, and a cylindrical tower slidably mountable on the base and cap. The method includes the step of fabricating the tower to a predetermined length to provide a pedestal support of a predetermined height. According to this method, the pedestal may be fabricated by cutting it from cylindrical PVC stock material. The method may also include the step of adjusting the height of the pedestal support by placing an interlocking shim beneath the base. It may also include the further step of adjusting the relative heights of a least two pavers by placing an interlocking shim on the cap.